My First Year of High School
by ImEmoCuzMySisSaidSo
Summary: It's Shizune's first day of school and as expceted it's as crazy as every. Shizune's had a long histories of strange first days. Will she be with Itachi, the mystery boy, or Sasori, the redhead puppet maker? You choose.


Disclaimer- I don't owe Naruto or any of the characters. But I do own this made up story plot.

A.N. :P wooooo hooooo! This is my first (of the very few or none) Itachi/Shizune fanfic or is it a Shizune/Sasori fanfic? Who knows because it's your choice!! You gots to leave me a review or message to tell me which pairing you want! Oh, and do you want me to pair Anko with Sasori or Itachi? And if you want me to pair anyone else together I will. SasuHina is defintely going to be in it...even if it's a little. I don't mind yaoi, if that's what your into.

Eh... lol I guess I'm kinda, somewhat hyper, but not really. School stuff and life in general. So, yeah. I hate algebra, very much. It's so freaking hard for me cuz I never took pre-algerba. Idk why my teacher put me in that class, I mean I was in REGULAR math last year, and constantly got A's and I'm getting grades that I'm not proud of at all. Half the time I'm thinking WTF. Life sucks...so does depression and math. Umm, srry about my ranting and junk. If you like my story even a tiny bit please say so, cuz I'll probably delete it start working on long delayed stuff, as in other FFs, school work, Myspace, and writing other stuff.

Character info-  
Juniors (lots of the main charaters .)- Shizune, Itachi, Sasori, Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Hayate, Deidara, Gai, Ebisu, Kisame, Genma, Iruka, Tobi, Zetsu, Mizuki, and Zabuza

Freshmans (that show up sometimes)- Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sak-ra, Kabuto, Kin, Dosu, and Sai

Sophomores (that show up not that often)- Tenten, Neji, Temari, Haku, Lee, Tayuya, Suigetsu, Kidomaru, and Kimimaro

6th graders (that RANDOMLY show up)- Hanabi, Inari, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon

Seniors (that show up 2nd or 3rd most often)- Hidan, Ibiki, Jiraiya, Kakuzu, Orochimaru, Pein, Hana, Tsunade, and Konan

--Chapter 1-  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep...

"Ughhhhh" Shizune said, as she started thrashing at her alarm clock. "It's only 5 'o clock? What... the... hell?... Tsunade!!"

Shizune stomped out of her room and almost kicked Tsunade's door down. The two are cousin. Well, almost cousins, Lived together. Shizune's cousin, Dan, engaged. They're planing to get married, whenever he came back from his very, very long work trip.

Tsunade and Shizune met the first day of 2nd grade. Little Shizune's best friend, Anko, was _sick _on that day. The poor brunett didn't have anybody to protect her from all the mean bullies. Especially from Deidara, the blond haired girl...uhh I mean boy. Shizune was never good at dealing with bullies. That's why Anko and her were best friend.

In reality Anko's and Shizune's mothers were good friends sinces middle school, even up untill now. They had always keep in touch and told each other everything, anything from crushes, job interviews, weddings, parties, to pregnancies. Surprisingly enough the got pregnant, around the same time. Their husbands, took shifts watching them. One of them would get the foods the two were craving, and the other would make sure they were too uncomfortable. The two husbands though they were going to die, from the torture...Especially the mood swings, almost the worst months of their lives. Anko and Shizune had play-dates with each other from day one. They eventually became inseparable.

The small girl has heard some terrible things about the boy, like he pulls girl's hair out for his friend, Sasori, so he could make dolls for him, or he pushes you into the sand box and make them eat it. One of the worst rumors she's heard (it was up there, with Sasori's rumor), was that Deidara again pulled out girl's hair, but he gives it to his other friend, Itachi, and Itachi uses the hair as extensions O.o... Shizune was absolutely terrified by the boys, whom she had never met.

'Wat if that Deidara kid was gonna pull my hairs out? Wat if that Sasori guy uses my hair, for a doll? And gives it to that bully Deidara?' Little Shizune cried to herself, inwardly. 'Wat if that Itachi person use _my_ so he could make _his_ hair longer.'

Even though it seems that Shizune knows what extensions, she really never knew what they were for. Her and Anko's first thoughts when they heard the word extensions was 'What would he use extensions for? Is he trying to make his armpit hair longer or something?...ewww...or...or...or try to be a pretty girl, by having long hair? Why would he even use my hair it's brown, not black!?'

Once again the little 6 and 1/2 year old began to panic once more. 'I don't want to be bald!!' Unfortunately for for poor, poor Shizune, she said this out loud, and she also didn't notice a person standing right behind her.

A.N.  
Ummm yeah, I know there wasn't any Shizune/Itachi or Shizune/Sasori and stuff well...um there WILL be in the next chapter! And I will start writing about her in high school in the next chapter too! As long as I get a review. I want to know if my story is worth updating or written and stuff. So if you want me to continue it, plz say so! Oh! and if you like my story and leave a review, I promise to make the next chapter extra long or give you spilled ice cream. (more info about the spilled ice cream in my Near/Matt FF.)

5/15/08


End file.
